


You Should See The Other Guy

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, ill let u figure that one out, why do i always go for being-pressed-against-a-wall, why do i always go for neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr post i saw recently<br/>this one, specifically: http://officialahbrownman.tumblr.com/post/107769819405/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should See The Other Guy

"Shit," Ray muttered as Gavin's drink sloshed over the edge of the glass and landed on Ray's sleeve.

"Oops! Sorry, Ray," Gavin apologised, pulling his glass away hastily and, consequently, spilling more of the drink.

"Idiot," Michael muttered.

"Don't leave without me, okay, I'll be right back," Ray said to them as he stood from their table. They'd gone out for the night, just the three of them. They often did stuff like this, and often Michael and Gavin were prone to running off and ditching Ray while he wasn't looking.

This time, however, Michael and Gavin looked sincere when they said they'd wait for him, but Ray was prepared even if they didn't. He learned that lesson a while ago. Ray had just about reached the corner he had to turn to reach the bathrooms, and turned out of habit to check that the other two were still at the table. They were, and he felt slightly more relaxed. On many occasions, they left as soon as he turned his back.

Ray rounded the corner and walked right into someone. Ray hardly even had time to register that he was walking into a person because suddenly this guy was right in front of him and to be honest it was quite possible the other guy WAS a wall because in comparison to Ray, he was huge. 

"Sorry!" The man exclaimed and Ray felt his heart leap. There was just something about that voice that Ray found extremely appealing.

"No, no, it's my fault," Ray said, steadying himself and looking up at the man. "I wasn't watching where I was... going..." Ray's voice got quieter and quieter as his eyes met the other's. It really was just Ray's luck that he'd happened to walk into the person who was undoubtedly the most attractive man on the planet. "No hard feelings, though, right?" He added. No, feelings definitely weren't what were hard.

"Of course not." The man smiled. "I'm Ryan."

"Ray."

This would probably be the part where they would shake hands, but they both simultaneously realised that neither of them had stepped back when they bumped into each other. Have you ever tried to shake hands with someone you're standing about three inches away from? It's not easy.

They looked at each other silently for a few moments, and things turned slightly awkward. Neither of them wanted to leave but they couldn't think of anything to say, either.

"I'd, uh, better..." Ray said, trailing off as he gestured to the washrooms over Ryan's shoulder.

"Right, yeah," Ryan said, nodding as he stepped out of the way, letting Ray walk past him.

Ray didn't really want to leave. Quite the contrary, he would rather turn the table and be the one to ditch Michael and Gavin to dash off with this mysterious stranger. (So maybe he wasn't that mysterious, but Ray couldn't resist being dramatic.)

Nonetheless, he continued into the bathroom. He stepped in and was trying to rinse his clothes when he heard the door open. He looked over to see Ryan walking in, and was about to greet him when he noticed the look in the other's eyes.

Before he really knew what was happening, Ryan had him pressed against the wall and was leaning closer and closer, the distance between them diminishing rapidly. Ray was still too in shock to really process what was going on, but then lips were on his and hands were around his waist and he became aware of the fact that his own hands had tangled themselves in Ryan's hair and goddamn was he glad that Ryan hadn't really left.

They broke apart after a couple minutes, breathing laboured. Ray, once again, had no time to think about saying anything because without missing a beat, Ryan brought his lips down to Ray's neck, licking and kissing and sucking at all the sensitive spots and Ray moaned. He didn't even care that they were in a public restroom that anyone could walk into at any moment. Ray had been far, far gone the moment Ryan had pressed him to the wall.

As suddenly as it had started it was over and then Ryan was pulling away. The look in his eyes was about enough to make Ray melt, but the fact that Ryan was not currently fucking him senseless was a bit disappointing, so Ray held it together.

"We should do this again some time," Ryan said.

Ray could only nod. He pulled out his phone and made a new contact for Ryan, who did the same for him.

"I'll call you," Ryan said, grinning at Ray before walking out.

Ray took a couple more minutes to calm his breathing before walking back to the table. He didn't notice everyone watching him as he walked by, but he did notice when Michael pointed something else.

"Why the fuck is your neck covered in hickeys?"

Ray raised his eyebrows. He hadn't looked in the mirror after Ryan left, but if his memory served him correctly, he'd be covered in them.

After realising Michael and now Gavin were waiting for an answer, he grinned. "You should see the other guy."


End file.
